


first time

by sheabutterbabay08



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Size Kink, Smut, itzy - Freeform, lee chaeryoung - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheabutterbabay08/pseuds/sheabutterbabay08
Relationships: lee chaeryoung/reader
Kudos: 20





	first time

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
You were proudly cheering for your girlfriend in the crowd as she and her band mates performed their new song for music bank.  
You were so happy that she was happy while watching her perform with a smile as she moved effortlessly along the stage made your heart swell, she was perfect.

You were making your way backstage now as the performance had ended and it was time for the girls to leave. When you entered their backstage area the stylist and the girls started whispering and giggling among themselves, something you were used to by now.

Chaeryoung was sat in a chair while the stylist removed the makeup from her face. She hadn't been aware of your presence as she had her eyes closed, being the best that you were, you planted a wet kiss onto her forehead, causing her stylist to glare at you. You girlfriend open her eyes in surprise and smiled widely when she saw that it was you, you returned her smile watching her cheeks turn bright red in the reflection of the mirror. 

"Ready, baby." You whispered in her ear, causing her cheeks to turn redder than before as she nodded her head shyly. You could only chuckled at her cuteness as you knew she was a a minx behind her innocent smile.  
You grabbed her bag and the two of you exited with murmurs of goodbye, knowing the room would be filled with gossip the moment you two left. 

~

You and Chaeryoung were at your apartment wrapped up in a blanket while watching a movie, with her snuggled into your side with her bare leg hooked over your right one. She moved her leg, slowly caressing you causing your cock to twitch inside of you boxers. 

You glanced at her only to be met with those large eyes of hers, she was so fucking beautiful ,you thought as you wasted no time in stealing a kiss from her. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but Chaeryoung had other plans as she moved to straddle your hips. You bucked your hips up, causing your hard on to come in contact with her aching core that was covered in nothing but her cotton underwear. 

You swallowed every moan and whimper that left her lips as you moved her hips with your firm hands while you kissed. She started to move her hips faster, causing you to groan. You squeezed the soft flesh of her ass as you moved your mouth to her neck, where you left multiple bruises.

She was panting and moaning loudly at the feel of your lips and tongue on the sensitive part of her neck. Your hands slipped under the shirt she was wearing, which belonged to you and you started caressing her skin, causing her to whimper your name as your hand moved to her bare breasts, where you rolled her hardened bud in between your fingers.  
Your cock was straining your pants and it was borderline painful but you just wanted to make her feel good. In one swift motion you gripped behind her thighs and put her on her back while you hovered over her, Chaeryoung looked at you with her eyes blown out with lust, lips swollen and red and flushed cheeks, a perfect sight that made your cock twitch. You bit your lip while looking down her body and let out a groan when you saw the wet patch on her underwear, she was going to be the end of you.

"Is all of this for me baby?" your voice dropping an octave as you opened her legs wider and bent them at the knee while admiring her soaked underwear.

"Yes daddy." Her response left your eyes wide and as you looked at her face. She was also shocked at her own words, but she didn't have time to dwell on them as you were now pulling her underwear off in a swift motion. Pushing her legs up farther and spreading them you flattened your tongue against her swollen cunt licking a fat stripe upwards and then attaching your lips to her swollen clit.

Chaeryoung let out a loud cry at the sensations she was feeling, your tongue was moving expertly, eating her out as if she was your last meal. She let out loud moans as she gripped your hair, she had never felt anything like this before, and it was evident in the amount of arousal that was gushing out of her. It didn't take long for her to come and you reviled in the taste of her, cleaning her up until she was pushing your head away from oversensitivity. 

You looked at her from between her shaky legs and loved the way her cheeks glistened from her tears of pleasure, knowing you were the first person to make her come.

"You alright baby?" you asked, not wanting to push her.

"Yes daddy, can I have more please?" she asked timidly and you felt your cock twitch again at the name.

"More of what sweetheart?" you were taunting her now, knowing what she wanted.

"I want you inside of me." you didn't need to be told twice. You quickly got rid of your clothing and chuckled at her gasp at the sight of your girthy length.

"it's okay baby, I'll be gentle." you said to her as the last thing you wanted was to hurt her. Grabbing a pillow, you placed it underneath her hips , so she could be more comfortable, as you were about to get a condom she stopped you.

"I'm on the pill." you let out a curse as you envisioned yourself painting her walls with your cum.

You opened her legs a bit more and rubbed the head of your cock along her slit, spreading your pre cum over her swollen lips. You lined yourself up with her entrance and glanced at her once more and she gave you a small nod in reassurance. 

Chaeryoung scrunched her face in discomfort at the intrusion, you grabbed her hand and held it while you eased yourself inside of her. 

"It's okay baby." You said softly while planting kisses against her face. 

Now fully seated inside of her you stilled for a moment until she gave your hand a soft squeeze to continue. 

She let out a moan as you started to move slowly, your thick stretching her out as you grazed her sweet spot. She had never felt anything like this before, she wanted more. You picked up your pace as she started to move with you, soon enough you were pounding into her, causing her to scream in pleasure.  
She clawed at your back as you abused her swollen cunt. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the room as your body's connected. Wanting her to feel more pleasure, you grabbed her legs and put her ankles on top of your shoulders, practically bending her in half, this position allowed you to go deeper than before. The sudden change and the way your cock kept hitting her g spot, she came in seconds, clenching around you tightly with her eyes rolling back an her legs shaking from her orgasm.  
After she came you stilled and looked at her fucked out expression. Her eyes were closed and her hair stuck to her body from sweat and her cheeks and neck were flushed red, beautiful. She opened her eyes and looked at you, smiling lazily.

"Did you come?" She asked and you answered no, as you were holding off your orgasm for as long as you could so she could enjoy her first time. You pulled out of her, you cock standing erect and was shocked when she turned around on all fours. Her pert bottom and her swollen cunt in full view as she arch her back perfectly.

"I want you to come inside me." She said softly and you didn't hesitate. Gripping her hips entered her again, bottoming out and giving her ass a spank that caused her to moan.  
Not taking any mercy, you ruthlessly pounded her cunt drawing out loud moans from her pretty mouth. Wanting her to come again you brought your hand to her clit and rubbed her swollen bud as you continued to fuck her. 

"Y/n!" She screamed as she came, creaming all over your cock. Her orgasm triggering your own as you let out a deep groan releasing your cum into her tight cunt.   
Chaeryoung felt so full and could do nothing but lay there as you stuffed her with your cum, just how she wanted it. You pulled out of her slowly and watched as your cum drained down her thighs.  
~  
1469 words......  
Hope you enjoyed.......  
Unedited...


End file.
